Jurassic Park: Prometheus/Bastion Monk at InGen
I ofter wondered what it would've been like to be an InGen scientist in the days before Jurassic Park opened. Other people have tried to write stories about this period. So, I am gonna try it too. However, I'm setting this story in the universe of my Jurassic Park (Restart) because I don't want to write a story that takes place in the 80s of the past century. This story takes place in the future. MismeretMonk (talk) 08:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Just a morning in the office 9:05u AM International Genetics Technologies Research Center Palo Alto The Bastion-Monk walked into the office where four desks stood. The workstations were full with notes and geeky pictures. One of them was the "Eat, sleep, do genetics" picture. Bastion Monk plugged his smartphone into a dock and activated the monitor that was connected to the dock. He activated the InGen Intranet. The well known dull grey Intranet screen appeared. InGen never cared to make the layout better since only its employees could acces this part. It took only a few seconds to log in. Before he started to do anything sensible, he checked his mail. Two new mails. To: BioInfo_group1 From: Kevin Davis Subject: Lost and found Yesterday I found a roll of rare Indian Head nickels where it should not be. If it's your, contact me.This is from the real lost_world site. Link. "Well, that figures." The next message was from the Security Officer Jim Boutcher, that had to be urgent. To: From: Jim Boutcher Subject: Operation BEESWAXOnce again, from the lost_world site. Ever walk up to a fellow employee, hard at work at some project or another, and sneak a peek at whatever he or she is doing? Maybe it's a pathetic need for reassurance. Maybe it's just nosiness. The point I'd like to make is that regardless of what causes it, it's a reflex action. People just can't help themselves when it comes to meddling in each other's business. My theory has always been to exploit whatever truisms the world has to offer. If people are going to be constantly checking on their neighbor, let's use it to our advantage. Operation Beeswax is a concerted effort to encourage people to rat out their neighbors. (As if they needed it!) How do we do this? Well, flat out asking them is a good start. But the sharp angle is to create an environment where people will want to tell. Where they'll feel like heroes, maybe even get rewarded for doing so. "... for crying out loud." No more emails to check, facebook and gmail were blocked in the building. So, work couldn't be prosponed anymore. Bastion Monk was enrolled in two projects at the moment. One was the Mosasaur Project. From one day on the other, the board had decided to cut half of Sorkin's funding and use it to clone a mosasaur!This happends in Jurassic Park: The Game. After InGen had recreated seven dinosaur species (and even the Pteranodon) many members of InGen's board had demanded that Jurassic Park would open. In this way the company could earn back the money of its impatient investors. Moreover, they wouldn't have to keep all the research secret and bribe the media and hackers for silence. However, Hammond wanted to wait until they had recreated dinosaurs from every evolutionary branch. In this way, InGen would keep the monopoly on extinct species zoos. After InGen had succesfully cloned the Pteranodon, everyone was sure that the work was over. No-one had ever expected they would ever have to clone the sea monsters. It all started when some scientists, unrelated to InGen, discovered proteins and DNA in a new Tylosaurus skeleton. They had sequenced both the proteins and the DNA and the code was right there on GenBank. Hammond really wanted to clone a marine reptile. He knew not much about science, but he knew that we couldn't clone a creature that had no extant related species. For the dinosaur we had birds, crocodiles an turtles. We could use their DNA to fill in sequence gaps and, moreover, we could use their egg cells and eggs to grow the DNA in. Marine reptiles, like Elasmosaurus and Kronosaurus, had no living descendants. Moreover, their group ( ) had brached off from the Reptile tree over 300 million years ago. Therefore, it was hard to tell of the DNA of related species would be of any use to fill in sequence gaps. However, one intern was foolish enough to tell Hammond that Mosasaurs were no Lepidosaurs. They belonged belong to the Family. The Mosasaurs had branched off from the other Varanoids only 90 million years ago. So, Mosasaurs were actually very large swimming Monitor Lizards. The Mosasaurs died out, but many species in the Varanoidea group were still alive. Immediately Hammond wanted to start a Mosasaur Project. InGen had to fund Mosasaur excavations and search for DNA and proteins. Moreover, the genomes of s, , etc. had to be fully sequenced right away. The Mosasaur had to be up and swimming in the B phase of the park. Just when things were starting to get easy. The other project was hopefully over this morning. Lab technicians had sequenced DNA. The DNA was isolated from blood cells in the stomach of a Cretaceous Sandfly. The amount of DNA was very large, 3 Gigabases from the entire sample. Once the lab technicians had done their work, the data was given to the bioinformaticians to analyze. Bastion Monk's group had written a lot of code to do the job for them. Therefore they could focus more of the Mosasaur Project. The program would judge for each DNA fragment of what group of animals it originated. The program had run overnight, the results were shown on the screen. ####Sorting level: 85% identity Origin: #Fragments #percentage Mammalian: 5,000 83.333 Fungal: 512 8.533 Bacterial: 278 4.633 Unknown: 210 3.5 "Well, I guess that is the end of this project then..." Alice Levin just entered the office. "Good morning, 'Bastion-Monk'. No-one else here yet?" "Good morning, Alice. Yesterday they were all talking about a conference they had to attend to." "And you are not going?" "I, ofcourse, wasn't invited. Hey, just look at this." Alice took a chair and rolled it next to Bastion-Monk and looked at the screen. She smiled when she saw the table. "So, these bugs sucked the blood of some Cretaceous mammal. I guess that is one project less to attend to." "Well, I'll email Dr. Dayhoff that this dataset can be send to the ignorant department." The "ignorant department" was a common nickname for all of InGen's scientist who knew nothing about the projects to clone the dinosaurs. InGen wanted to keep the enterprise as secret as possible. However, InGen also didn't wanted to awake the suspicion that they were hiding something. Therefore InGen published the discovery of all DNA that was not usefull for cloning dinosaurs. All DNA that originated from mammals, insects and plants was analysed and published by scientists who were ignorant of InGen's true intentions. Over the years, InGen had published a huge amount of papers about the . They had plenty of DNA samples from multiple eras. InGen had also published most of its research on because of its medical applications. The other part of InGen's scientists knew of InGen's intentions. In this huge research building, paleo-DNA was isolated, sequenced and repaired. New embryos were created and tested on their viability. Only one in 1,000 embryos could grow into living creatures. InGen never revealed the anyone were the creatures were bred. In the old days, only the embryologists knew that the embryos were send to a hatchery, on an island code named "Site B". After a few years most scientists knew the name "Site B", but no-one knew where it was. For a while... WikiLeaks revealed that InGen had bought an island on the west coast of Costa Rica from the Nicaraguan covernment. It was the island Isla Nublar.In the Jurassic Park novel it is public knowledge that InGen was building a resort on Isla Nublar. The documents revealed that InGen had hired mercs to force the native inhabitants off the island. Moreover, InGen had hired the large construction company Bowman to build a resort on the island. Most InGen employees connected the dots and concluded that Isla Nublar was the mysterious "Site B". The future dino Zoo. No-one knew if there were truly dinosaurs on Isla Nublar. For all they knew, not one of the dinos were ever born. None of the scientists send there ever returned. Except for the big chiefs Henry Wu, Laura Sorkin and Abram Gershon ofcourse. But were silent as a grave about the situation on Site B. Secrets. Exile Bastion Monk and Alice were reading an typing behind their desks for hours. For the untrained eye they didn't looked like scientists. More like white-collar workers. Bastion Monk was reading Baverstock et al. hypothesized two separate invasions of Australia, as the Australian endemics (Odatria and the gouldii group) were not sister taxa. A phylogenetic hypothesis based on both reciprocal and one-way comparisons, with a more inclusive set of species, additionally suggested that... "Sebastian? Can I have a talk with you?" Bastion Monk looked up and saw Dr. Dayhoff. That was an odd question. The weekly feedback talk with his supervisor was always at thursday, his worst day of the week. Bastion Monk thought, "what have I done this time?" Bastion Monk walked with Dr. Dayhoff to another office room. It was the small room used for the weekly group meetings, feedback talks and film nights. Bastion Monk sat next to Dr. Dayhoff. "Sebastion, I am considering to transfer you to another team. Actually to another branch." Of all things Bastion Monk had not expected that. "Any branch in particular?" "Site B." Bastion Monk stared at Dr. Dayhoff for a few seconds with a neutral face. "Can I have a little bit more context?" "Henry Wu told me that the Site B team needs an additional bioinformatician who can process multidimentional datasets. So, I have to remove a member from one of the BioInfo groups here. "Well, BioInfo-1 has already more members than it needs. However, they're bright people, I want to keep them. You, however, have always been the fifth wheel on the wagon. If anyone has to leave the group, it is you." "And here I was thinking that Site B was only for a small elite." "I am doing this for you. It isn't a hard job and I know they can use anyone. Furthermore, once you are on Site B the company will never dare to fire you. You would know things worth millions to companies like BioSyn or Red Leaf." "Site B is just Alcatraz.Ian Malcolm calls Isla Nublar "Alcatraz" in the Jurassic Park novel. No-one who has ever been send there, has returned yet." "InGen wants to keep what happends on Site B as secret as possible. The entire team has to stay on Site B until Jurassic Park opens. That gave an additional reason for sending you. Alice has a husband and children, I can't send her away for your. The others have issues like that too. You have no-one." Bastion Monk said nothing, only listened. "I've check your Facebook account and blogs. You've never had a girlfriend, that is what the "Monk" part of you nickname fits you. Your only friends at the moment are your flat mates and the workgroup. Your family lives far away. Long tale short, you are someone who can live on Site B for the comming years." "Tell me... What can I do on Site B that I can't do here. I choose this profession for no small part because I only do stuff with my computer. I never have to go into a lab or the field. Can't the B-ers send their data so I can analyse it here?" "No." said Dr. Dayhoff firmly. No information about the Site B projects can leave Site B. Company regulations. You are needed on site." "Are you sure I can be helpfull here. With the Mosasaur Project..." "Henry Wu thinks that the Mosasaur Project is a time and money waster. We first need to earn back all the money that has been invested already. If Hammond wants to clone a Mosasaur, he'll have to find all of its DNA. We won't undertake the massive project to fill in the sequence gaps as we did with the previous species." "What if I refuse?" "InGen has cut the funding of the BioInfo groups to sponsor Mosasaur excavations. I have to fire people. I promise you that you will be one of them. Therefore I offer you this. Either, you live a couple of years on Site B and have a job, or you live here searching for a new job." Bastion Monk stared to the whiteboard. He didn't wanted to loose his job, but he also didn't wanted to spend the best years of his life imprisoned on a small island with the danger of dead by dinosaurs. On the other hand, he really wanted to see Site B. It was the place were the world changed. The most illusive place on earth. He and his collegues had speculated for years about that place, and he could see it! Once Jurassic Park opened to the world, he would have quite a tale to tell if he was on Site B team. "When will Jurassic Park open?" "Depends on how well you do your job. However, it is sceduled for 2023. predicted that a dino zoo would open in 2023. “2023: Dinosaurs Are Cloned From Fragments Of DNA. A Dinosaur Zoo Opens In Florida.” Bastion Monk was silent for a moment. "When will I leave?" "Soon. If I can tell them you take the job, they will inform you what to do." "Tell them I take it." Bastion Monk entered the office again. Alice saw that he looked very disordered. "Poor boy, what has happened to you?" "I don't know whether I am just fired or promoted..." Leaving Bastion-Monk could not tell his flat mates why he had to leave. His appointment to the Site B team had to remain top secret. InGen's employees were warned that all them were spied on by other companies. Companies would bribe them for even the smallest piece of information. InGen warned that it had spies of its own, and that if they were betrayed they would know by who. All Bastion-Monk could tell was that he was transfered to the InGen Farm in the mountains of Costa Rica. The aim of the farm was to grow 'exotic' plants. He was needed to track down the cause of disorders that plants were having. He didn't knew were that farm precisely was, nor where and how he was going to live. He also knew that he had to live in Costa Rica for years. Therefore he had to leave his room, and they had to look for another flat-mate. Bastion-Monk packed all his possesions in boxes. Most of it had to be stored in a save until he returned. His bed and cupboard could stay for the next fella that would rent his room. He was only allowed to take a few suitcases with him. Bastion-Monk had warned his parents that he would disappear from the earth for a few years. In an ideal world he would have visited his family one more time before he left, but he had to leave as soon as possible. They had to say goodbye through Skype. His parents were worried because he couldn't tell where he was going. He wish that he could tell them he was going to Isla Nublar. That would at least have been something to look at on a map. Where am I? Bastion-Monk's spirit was in the deepest level of subconsciousness. A dreamless nirvana sleep. But he was cruely brought back to the real world by a song. But you've gotta MAKE your own kind of music sing your own special song, make your own kind of music even if nobody else sing along. He looked up but only saw the underside of a bed. He then turned his face to the room and he saw a very small room. Through a large opening he could see a large living room. There was a kitchen in the living room, a table, cabinets, home trainers...An obvious allusion to LOST season 2. In the kitchen a young man was doing a small dish so he could eat breakfast. Bastion Monk stared at the room for a moment. "What happened to me?" Still sleepy, he rose slowly in his bed. He couldn't sit upright because the bed above him. While looking at the bed above him he thought, "this is cheap." Now he had to put his feet out of the bed so he could sit on the edge. When he sat on the edge of the bed, Bastion Monk realised he wore unfamiliar clothes. He wore a black InGen-themed shirt with a black & white plaid flannel pj's bottom. It certainly wasn't his. He would never take his work home like this. The last he remembered was the InGen harbour in San Diego. From that harbour a ship would take him to Site B. InGen was so paranoid for espionage that they had their own harbour for the shipment. At the harbour they had take his luggage for control. However, before they could leave he had to recieve injections. They told him it were vaccins again diseases on the island. That was very strange, vaccins have to be taken weeks before you actually enter the hostile environment. When he told them that, they said there had been a "miscommunication". The ship was late and it was getting dark. While he was waiting for the ship he had fallen asleep. It was a VERY deep sleep. 'Ofcourse, the "vaccins". They drugged me, they don't want their personel to know ANYTHING about the way to Site B.' The man had turned around and noticed him. "So, you are finally awake?" "Don't blame me. Blame the drugs." The man smiled and reached out his hand. "I am Karl ScottKarl Scott is a character from the miniseries., your new roommate. Welcome to Site B." :"I am 'Bastion Monk'." ::"Well, 'Bastion Monk'. Welcome to your new home." Bastion Monk looked around and he sighed. "THIS is the best InGen could pay?" Karl wanted to respond, "now I even have to share my bedroom... The next one who says a University education makes you wealthy is dead." :"Come one, you won't be inside often anyway." Bastion Monk walked to the kitchen, he wanted to eat something. He took a wet bowl from the counter and poored milk in it. The carton of milk had an InGen logo on it. He turn around to the table to get the carton of cornflakes. This carton was Jurassic Park themed in a very childish fashion. Karl came to sit on the other site of the table, eating hit bowl. "Karl, why is EVERYTHING Jurassic Park-themed?" "Becaaause..., the only shop on this island is the INGENeral Store. They only sell stuff that InGen bought. All the food and aparel they sell are part of the merchandise for the Park. If the Park doesn't work out, well, they at least haven't designed all the collectables for nothing." "When will I meet my new boss?" :"Don't worry, I'll take you there when we've finished breakfast." There was an awkward silence. Bastion Monk looked around again. The room, the kitchen, the bedroom. "So... THIS is it. This is SITE B. You know how much we have speculated about this place during coffee breaks. After all those speculation, I had expected to see something out of this world." :"And instead you see a the interior of a bungalow?" For the first time Karl saw Bastion Monk laugh. "Well, I've only seen my new room. Not the place itself. Why are there... no windows, Karl?" :"Savety measures." Karl Scott Bastion Monk was washing the bowl. "Please, say something about yourself. "Bastion Monk"? Is that even a real name?" :"It is a loose translation of my name in English." Karl frowned. "Where are you from?" :"Europe." ::"Can you be more specific?" Bastion Monk wiped the bowl. "How about you first telling me about you. After what InGen has done to me, I don't trust you anymore." He turned and looked Karl into the eyes. "Who are you? What are you?" There was an awkward silence. Karl didn't liked how Bastion Monk behaved until now. He had been through the same thing, 2 years ago. He didn't remembered being such a douche because of it. "I am Karl Scott. Son of Frank and Joanna Scott. My father is a successful businessman. We lived in New York City, leading a very active social life. I was a member of the emergency response unit at the Smithsonian's National Zoo. InGen saw in me the perfect dinosaur handler. They promised me that I could parent and guard the "most illusive creatures ever to walk the Earth". I've always wanted so see and do something special. I saw this as my big chance of a lifetime. So, I took the job. I've been on this island for two years now. Handling baby dinosaurs." :"Handling baby dinosaurs." Site B For a moment Bastion Monk had been afraid InGen had confiscated his luggage. InGen had checked all his possessions, but it was right there in the bedroom. Bastion Monk knew how paranoid InGen had become, so the first thing he checked was if his phone was still there. He felt very relieved when he held his trusted orange device in his hand. He petted the device on its back. "X''' (pronounced Kai), are you there?" A calm female voice answered: :"Hello Bastion Monk, it is nice to see you again." ::"Were your Core folders modified without use of the I/O Tower?" :::"Core folders modified." :::"Consequences?" ::::"List will appear in 20 seconds. Major points are: * Acces to WorldWideWeb blocked. Associated apps non-funtional. * Data deleted from root folders "Proj20", "Proj21", "Proj22", "Proj Mosasaur" and "Serenna". * File "Site B Restriction.txt" added to you Documents folder." "InGen has some nerves to hack my PHONE!" A short list of changes appeared on the screen. Karl had looked at the whole scene. "Everything will be explained to you, you know. It is just that no-one here could wait until you finally woke up. Let me bring you outside. You could really use some fresh air." Bastion Monk switched clothes and followed Karl to the door. They had to walk up a stairs until they reached a heavy metal door with a valve in the middle. Karl started to turn the valve. Now Bastion Monk was about to see the actual place. Site B. As far as he knew, Site B was Isla Nublar. Isla Nublar was a small tropical island near the coast of Costa Rica. So, he expected to see a clear blue sky. The flora would be tropical. It would also be very warm. Karl opened the door with a single swift move and stepped outside. The daylight blinded Bastion Monk at first. When his retina swiftly adapted to the light, the surroundings became clear. '''To be continued in New Arrival Sources Category:Jurassic Park: Prometheus Category:FanFiction Category:Stories Category:Ideas